


第二十六章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [26]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992
Kudos: 3





	第二十六章

李赫宰慢慢退出李东海的身体，抱起他走去浴室。  
李东海的心脏已经停止跳动，体温正在慢慢下降，脸上的潮红也渐渐褪去。搂着人坐在浴缸中，李赫宰动作轻柔地洗净他身上的斑斑痕迹。  
李赫宰把他放在宽大的沙发上，转身去找出干净的床单铺好，又给李东海穿好衣服，才把他重新抱回床上。  
他跪坐在床边，一手与李东海十指交握，另一手抚上带着湿润水汽的浅金色发丝。

空调不再发出声响，空气中安静得只剩李赫宰的声音。他哼着李东海新写的歌，耐心地等待爱人醒来。

李东海在李赫宰低沉的声音中缓慢地睁开眼睛。  
他觉得自己从未如此清晰地注视过李赫宰。  
冷白的皮肤细腻又光滑，浓密的睫毛盛着月光，在眼下浅浅投着一层阴影，红色的瞳孔温暖又迷人，高挺的鼻梁雕塑般完美，薄薄的嘴唇正抿着透明的血袋，轻轻吸吮。

他几乎是一瞬间就闻到了血液的气息。  
腥甜，潮湿，却诱人。  
他的身体立刻躁动着变得灼热。

李赫宰坐起身覆上他的嘴唇，顶开牙齿把嘴里的血液喂过去。  
浓郁的铁锈味再也不会引起李东海的排斥，腥甜的液体是最完美的安慰，其他一切都不再重要，剩下的只是来自本能的渴望。  
李赫宰的舌尖划了一圈李东海的上颚，才恋恋不舍地放开他，把手中的血袋递到他嘴边。  
李东海捏住血袋急切地吸吮，李赫宰坐到他身边，温柔地注视着他。

终于在喝光几袋血后，李东海才觉得身体里燥热的灼烧感勉强褪去。  
他有些难为情地低下头。刚刚的自己完全被血液吸引，动作也很粗鲁。  
李赫宰捧起他的头，丝毫不介意刚刚自己完全被忽视。他爱怜又担心地说：“有没有哪里不舒服？”  
李东海摇了摇头，抬手环上李赫宰的腰。  
李赫宰回抱着他，语带笑意：“现在你终于和我是一样的温度了。”  
李东海微微起身，望着那双在自己身后注视了十八年的眼睛，郑重地说：“我爱你，真的好爱你。”  
李赫宰回以同样的深情，浅笑着开口：“我知道。我也是。”

李赫宰牵着李东海的手走出房门。  
往日几乎被忽略的鸟啼虫鸣，现在却仿佛填满了所有空间。弯弯的新月似乎更加明亮，李东海觉得自己甚至可以看到月亮上斑驳的暗影。  
漂浮在空气中细小的尘埃起起落落，他伸出手想要触摸未曾见过的一切，抬手带起的空气搅动着上升，打乱了悬浮的静谧。  
李东海对一切都感到十分新奇。  
他转头望向李赫宰，那人只给他一个宠溺的笑容。

远处轻巧跑过一只猫，李东海眼神一转就跟了上去，不过瞬间就将脆弱的生命抓在手中。  
对异类本能地排斥让猫咪发出嘶哑的吼声。  
猫咪偏高的体温也让李东海皱了眉。  
刚想松手放它离开，幼小的心脏“扑通、扑通”的声音伴着传来的震动，转瞬间放大了无数倍，干渴的灼烧感瞬间让李东海难以抑制地吞咽了一下，手上的力道也不受控的越握越紧。

李赫宰立刻跟过来把李东海搂进怀里，撕开血袋送到他嘴边。另一手轻轻掰开李东海的手指，把嘶叫的猫咪放走。  
李东海喝完了血，体内的躁动慢慢平息。他情绪低落抱住李赫宰，喑哑着开口：“我......我......”  
李赫宰伸出手指按住他的嘴唇，“慢慢来，没关系。一切有我。”  
李东海看着他坚定的眼神，闭上眼靠在他怀里，心中的不安逐渐消散。

两人牵着手走到女巫的门前时，月亮即将爬上正空。  
女巫没再邀请两人进屋，只递来一个小小的托盘。托盘上放着一把匕首和一只银杯。  
李东海没有接，直觉告诉他这并不是他会喜欢的东西。  
李赫宰把东西接过来，微笑着对女巫说：“给我们一点时间。”  
女巫点头同意，只提醒了一句：“快午夜了。”

李赫宰点点头。李东海不明所以，只能随着他走向屋后的阴影。  
直到完全走入月光照不到的阴影中，李赫宰才站定。  
他拿起银色的匕首，眼神中满是心疼，语气也不自觉的放轻：“吸血鬼是已经死去的人类复活而成，本不该重归于世。而漫长又无望的生命，一定要付出代价。要忍受一次又一次生离死别的痛苦，要忍受对血液的渴求，要不停流浪无处安定......所以与其说永生是礼物，不如说它更像是一个诅咒。太阳，代表正义和真理，对于我们这些被诅咒的生物，本该被烧成灰烬。如果想再次行走在阳光下，只能请求月亮的庇护。但是，有得必有失，月亮是不会无偿帮助我们这些不被祝福的生物，它也需要我们支付代价。”  
他顿了顿，咬着牙继续说：“我们需要用银刀银杯，取满一杯心头血，对着午夜的月亮，请女巫施法，求月亮庇护。”

李东海听到这马上挥手拍落李赫宰紧紧握着的银质匕首。  
银器掉落在草地上只发出闷闷的声响。他拉过李赫宰的手，对着月光仔细检查。  
李赫宰的手心已经出现了深深的红色印记，那处皮肤的温度也升高了许多。  
李东海心疼地吻上那些印记，心脏像是被一只无形的手攥紧。

李赫宰靠过去亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸，蹲下去重新捡起银刀银杯。  
李东海想要接过来，却被躲了过去。李赫宰淡淡地笑着说：“谁想获得庇护，就要用谁的血......我不能替你承受这个痛苦，所以就让我在可以的范围内，陪着你吧。”  
李东海鼻子发酸说不出话。他只能解开衣扣拉过李赫宰的手，让刀尖抵住自己的心口。

银质的匕首一寸寸侵入，李东海并没有感受到特别剧烈痛感。但是从锋利的刀尖接触到皮肤的那一瞬间，四肢百骸传来的恐惧让他不自觉地大口喘息，每一根神经每一条血管都在灼烧，又不同于对血液的渴求。他仿佛置身于烈火之中，从内而外仿佛呼吸都是滚烫的，而他的皮肤却愈加冰冷。每一个细胞都在表达着对银器的拒绝，没法说出是哪里疼，却又哪里都在疼。  
粘稠的血液顺着刀刃从伤口溢出，滴滴答答地落入精致的银杯。

慢慢盛满整整一杯，李赫宰马上抽出匕首甩到地上。把银杯放到一边，他咬破舌尖俯身舔舐着李东海的伤口。  
不过几分钟，李东海已经出了一身汗。他有些脱力地靠在李赫宰身上，静静等待伤口愈合。李赫宰的力量比他强大许多，有了他的血液，因为银器而变慢的愈合速度重新恢复正常。  
胸口很快回复到最初的光洁。伤口已经愈合，只是那种痛感已烙印在灵魂深处，永生难忘。  
李赫宰虔诚地吻了一下他心口，才帮他系好扣子。

把血液和项链交给女巫，月牙刚好行至正空。片刻后，裹在绒布中的项链便被返还。  
李东海微微曲着腿，李赫宰略踮起脚给他戴上项链。两人眉眼间尽是安稳的幸福。女巫看着他们真诚地说：“你们一定要幸福啊。”  
两人互相对视了一眼，异口同声：“一定会。”

李赫宰带着李东海登上小镇附近的山顶。高高的山顶离天空更近了一步，忽明忽暗的星星都似乎唾手可得。  
两人互相倚靠着坐在悬崖边，李东海延续着以前的小习惯，望着远方无意识地捏着李赫宰的手指。  
“第一次见到你的时候，你来问我电话号码，你知道吗，当时你的表情特别凶，我还以为你是要揍我。”李东海回忆着两人缘分的起点，带着笑意开口。  
李赫宰皱着眉，歪着头想了想，说道：“是吗？那为什么后来没有怕我？还那么粘我？”  
李东海调皮地捏住他的嘴，眨着眼睛说：“当然是因为爱你呀。”

“是一见钟情吗？”  
“应该是久别重逢吧。”

两人相视而笑，拥抱着接吻。静静等待李东海新生后的第一缕阳光。

*我的岁月静静消逝，  
没有眼泪，没有生命，也没有爱情 。  
直到我的面前出现了你，  
我记得那美妙的一瞬：  
我的耳边长久回响你温柔的声音，  
我的梦中不断浮现你可爱的身影，  
有如纯洁的精灵。  
为了你一切重新苏醒，  
我的灵魂开始颤抖，  
我的心狂喜地跳跃，  
因为你，  
有了眼泪，有了生命，也有了爱情。

正文完

*改编自普希金《致凯恩》


End file.
